The present invention relates to a multiple barrel syringe for selectively dispensing fluids and especially to a syringe having multiple pie shaped bores formed in one body.
Numerous types of syringe structures are available in the prior art and are operable to receive a fluid therein and mix the same by actuation of the plunger assemblies to drive all the fluids together. The plunger assemblies in different syringe techniques may be simultaneously operated to mix and dispense the fluids simultaneously or may be interconnected for independently and selectively dispensing fluids by operating one plunger at a time. The dispensing is sometimes done through a common stopcock or through a needle cannula with a single bore and it has also been accomplished through a plurality of bores in a needle cannula to avoid any mixing of the fluids being dispensed.
The present invention is directed towards a multiple barrel syringe for selected delivery of a plurality of fluids through a single needle but is formed in one cylindrical body having bores therein with pie shaped cross sections along with plungers having a similar shape with each plunger sized to fit one of the bores and each plunger having a groove extending along one elongated side with a plurality of ratchet teeth formed therein. The plunger is held and guided into position by the pie shaped cross section with the elongated groove and teeth always aligned in the same position so that a pawl formed adjacent each syringe bore is positioned adjacent the plunger groove with a blade adapted to engage the teeth formed in the groove. Each plunger can be locked into position against movement in one or both directions. Prior Patents which use multiple barrel syringes or dispensers can be seen in the Kozam et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,778 for a multiple barrel syringe body having a pair of cylindrical plungers inserted into separate cylindrical bores formed in the syringe body. The Kozam et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,653, operates in a similar manner but with formed grips for the syringe and plungers. The Kozam et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,737, shows a multiple barrel syringe also having a body having two cylindrical bores and individual cylindrical plungers operating in each bore.
In the Devaney et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,739 a dispenser for dispensing viscous fluids, such as adhesives, is provided with a unitary plunger and seal construction for driving separate plungers and separate cylindrical bores for mixing and dispensing adhesive components. In the Cucchiara U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,084, a sequentially dispensing syringe has multiple needle assemblies and has each plunger concentrically mounted in the main body and through the other plungers. Each bore is cylindrical except each bore in the body except the center bore is an annular bore driven by an annular plunger. In the Redl et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,049, an adhesive dispenser has a pair of syringes connected together for injection into a common dispensing needle.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a multi barrel syringe showing different size barrels which can be preloaded and locked against movement of the plungers but which can be held in a conventional manner and one or more fluids injected in any desired sequence.